De generación, degenerada!
by Yui Tori
Summary: Endo ayudado de su ESPOSO! trataran la manera de que los pequeños de Raimon vallan al yaoi. Leanlo! es mas comedia que otra cosa! ONEGAI! y estare bien happy... YAOI! Endo y Kazemaru tienen un hijo! *-* WIIII!


**Tori: este fic….. esta hecho para que se rian…. Asi que espero que les guste.**

**Gil: pero antes…. Palabras raras e inventadas… xD**

* * *

**De generación, degenerada.**

**_Provervio raro: "senti un aire maligno que me quizo hacer daño!"_**

_Capitulo 1: -El descubrimiento de América-_**  
**

*Ehhhhh que digo? Como comienzo….. AHHH! YA SE!* Endo Mamoru estaba "tranquilo" como siempre exprimiéndoles las naranjas a los pequeños de Raimon. Los ponía a dar 500 vueltas a la cancha, 900 flexiones y 1000 sentadillas *valga exagerar* si, Endo esta estaba de mal humor, Kidou se acerco al de orbes marrones…

-que te sucede Endo?-dijo Kidou.

-…-lo miro con los brazos cruzados.- Ichirouta no quiere que instruya a Daisuke-dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-…. Pero si Daisuke apenas si tiene 3 años… que le quieres decir!-suspiro Kidou.

-… pero…. Pero….. Es mi hijo….. Mi primer hijo será un seme!-dijo a todo pulmón.

-….-suspiro- sabes…. Es esta PEQUEÑO!-dijo Kidou.

-….. y eso que?-grito atrayendo la atención de todos los jugadores.

- Entrenador Endo?-se acercaron.

-se encuentra bien?-dijo Shindou.

-pues….. -le respondió- ojala y Daisuke quisiera rápido….-suspiro

-…. Daisuke?-dijo Kirino.

-si! Es el hijo del entrenador Endo-dijo Tenma recordando.

-EL ENTRENADOR TIENE UN HIJO?-gritaron en unisonó los menores.

-SII! Quieren verlo?-dijo feliz mientras sacaba varias fotos de su hijo. *Endo es bipolar xD*- EH AQUÍ! MI PEQUEÑO Y ADORADO HIJO-grito para luego sacar un control de la nada y apachurrar el botón azul y de la nada parece un cuadro extremadamente colosal de su hijo.

-….-todos se quedaron viendo el majestuosamente aterrador gigante yumbo colosal… *y todo lo blablablá* cuadro mientras les aparecía una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-Endo…. –suspiro Kidou.

-… y quien es su esposa?-pregunto Kirino.

-mi…. Esposa….. Queras decir al amor de mi vida, al cual le debo mi corazón y mi razón de existir-dijo mientras aparecían corazoncitos flotantes alrededor de su cabeza.

-…-todos los menores retrocedieron asustados por la reacción del entrenador.

-bueno… pues lo conocerán ahora-dijo feliz.

-lo?-se preguntaban.

-ya lo sabrán-dijo Kidou-ahora sigan entrenando.

Los menores extrañados hicieron caso y se regaron con si fueran moscas por todo la cancha *ok? Mala comparación* se distribuyeron en grupos de 2. Pasó el tiempo, ya eran la 12 del medio día, y todos estaban tirados en el césped debajo de los arboles, tratando recuperar el aliento…

-Chicos-hablo Endo feliz para hacer que los menores se sentaran, mientras se acercaba con unas hieleras y les daba una soda a cada quien…

-…-Kidou repartía los almuerzos.

Mientras que detrás de este estaba un muchacho/adulto? De larga cabellera azulada, ojos avellana/almendrados, de esbelta figura y rostro angelical; mientras sostenía en brazos a un niño de 3 añitos de cabellera castaña, *tenía el particular cepillo? O LO QUE SEA! Que Endo tenía sobre la frente y los dos piquitos que tenia a los lados y una mini banda anaranjada como su padre* ojos avellana/almendrados *todo un mini Mamoru*.

-…-los menores al verlos comenzaron a susurrar entre sí.

- chicos!-llamo la atención de los jugadores.- el es mi esposo….-dijo sonriente mientras abrazaba al peliazul.

-….-todos quedaron *….. uta….. ES UN HOMBRE?* sorprendidos por que fuera él y no ella.

-se parecer… a Kirino-dijo Kariya.

-a que te refieres?-hablo en mencionado.

-a que parece mujer-dijo mientras tomaba su soda.

-MUJER!-gritaron Kaze… Ichirouta y Kirino mientras sus coletas misteriosamente se soltaban y las puntas de sus cabellos se levantaban hacia arriba *como Dark emperador*

-….-todos los presentes se asustaron ante el aura que emanaban.

-Ichi-chan! Calmate!-dijo Endo mientras lo abrazaba.-Kariya no lo dijo apropósito-trataba de calmarlo.

-…..- su instinto asesino desaparece.

-….-Kirino se acercaba dispuesto a matar a Kariya cuando fue detenido por Shindou.

-detenten…-le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo miraba a los ojos.

-….. –suspiro resignado *no puede contra Shindou y su mirada! :3*

-de la que me salve-pesaba Kariya mientras se ponía detrás de Hikaru.

-… no vuelva a decir eso…. Kariya-san-decía Hikaru mientras miraba al otro.

-…. Tu no me mandas enano-lo miro.

-…. Bueno…. Lo intente-suspiro.

-bueno…. Lamento eso-dijo el peliazul mayor *por que mayor? Porque HAY MUCHOS PELIAZULES! Pequeños! Kariya, Tsurugi….. Kurama, … bueno…. No son muchos xD*-mi nombre es Endo Ichirouta-les sonrió.

-ahhhhhhh-todos miraron al mayor.

-abajo…-hablo Daisuke.

-…-Kazemaru lo bajo y el pequeño comenzó a andar entre los jugadores. Hasta que llego con Tsurugi.

-….-Tsurugi lo miro.

-…-Daisuke lo miro, se acero a él y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-ahhhh Tsurugi-san, le agradas-dijo Tenma sonriendo.

-más bien le gusta mi cabello-trataba de que el pequeño no le jalara el pelo.

- qué lindo!-dijo Kirino mientras tomaba a Daisuke en brazos y lo levantaba al cielo *sale a flote su lado maternal* haciendo que el niño se ría.

-….-los padres del niño y Shindou sonreían al ver esto.

- sí, es muy tierno, se acercaron los demás *no ukes, pero próximamente* y rodearon al pelirosa para llenar de alagos al pequeño Daisuke.

Paso el tiempo y ahora todos *los próximamente ukes e Ichirouta* estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, Ichirouta apoyado en el tronco de este mientras que el pequeño estaba sentado en sus piernas y alrededor estaban el resto…

-... en 1492 se descubrió América con la llegada de Cristóbal Colon... el cual venia en naves alienígenas hechas por la nasa en busca del continente africano en busca de lo más preciado... PEPINOS DORADOS RADIOACTIVOS! Pero se equivocaron de rumbo y giraron donde no era y terminaron en América al tocar tierra... se bajaron de las naves y sacando una bandera de fondo verde con la cabeza de Colon lo nombro América, pero todo estaba repleto de animales no domesticados, y al no obedecerlo saco una Guitar Hero... y comenzó a tocar como si no hubiese un mañana... haciendo q todos los animales lo veneraran y lo alabaran encontrando una civilización maya... el cual veneraba a… CHUBAKA como amo y señor del universo los mayas Chubakianos detectaron la presencia de Colon, entonces fueron tras él, Colon tomo su sable de luz y utilizando los poderes Jedi para vencer... a los seguidores de Chubaka... después de derrotarlos canto victorioso y luego bailo la macarena luego recibió un mensaje a través de su video reloj de su madre esta le decía q comprara huevos, de mala gana dejo de bailar y dirigiéndose a su nave... se fue Europa a comprar huevos; luego de comprar los huevos se fue a su casa a decirle a su madre lo q había hecho, luego de q le dijera a su madre... se fue de regreso para América. Cuando regreso... vio q todo... estaba congelado... al parecer la era del hielo había llegado y unos dinosaurios reinaban con suéteres. Colon se sorprendió x a hasta gorrito llevaban entonces... saco su... agujero negro portátil q le costo $0.52 y lo arrojo chupándose a los dinosaurios con suéter y así es como se extinguieron los dinosaurios luego de desaparecer los dinosaurios... de la nada en el cielo apareció una ballena con alas luego... un barco pirata perseguía la ballena esta se giro y les lanzo un hiper rayo achicharrando la nave al ver esto Colon quedo impresionado, así q decidió tomar una foto, sacando una cámara de los años 60, dejando choco de paso a la ballena y el barco q x alguna razón le salieron ojos; ambos enfadados... lo persiguieron, este asustado... Saco su sable de luz... y partió el barco en dos... al partirse salió un montón de dulces la ballena se rateo los dulces y termino con dolor de estomago por glotona Colon decidió que había tenido mucha aventura por el resto del día así q subió a su nave espacial y fue a casa. FIN –termino la historia Kazemaru.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-todos se retorcían en el suelo mientras se morían de la risa.

-tal parece les gusto la historia-sonrió Kazemaru.

-SHI!-dijo Daisuke.

-nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida… hasta ahora-dijo Kurama secándose las lágrimas por tanto reír.

-Ichi-san…. Usted es grandioso contando cuentos-decía Kirino mientras aun se reía.

-jejejeje…. Gracias-sonrió mientras miraba como los menores aun se reían.

-…de que se ríen?-llegaron el entrenador y el resto del equipo.

-Ichi-san acaba de contarnos una historia muy chistosa-dijo Hikaru mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-ahhhh….-todos *los próximamente semes* miraban a los chicos que yacían tirados en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Otosan!-dijo Daisuke para caminar hacia Endo y abrazarle la pierna.

-ven-sonrió para luego levantarlo y cargarlo en brazos.

-muy bien… creo que ya los distraje mucho-dijo Kazemaru mientras se levantaba.-ya es hora de irme.

-NOOO!-gritaron *los ukes…. Próxi….. Ustedes ya saben* mientras se levantaban y lo abrazaban no se baya….-rogaban.

-tal parecer, se encariñaron contigo-sonrió Endo.

-… bueno-suspiro- me quedare un rato más.

-SIII!-todo en unisonó.

* * *

**Gil: que les parecio?**

**Tori: esperamos que les haya gustado **

**Yue:.. pueden comentar... sobre cosas que sucendan y nosotros lo adaptamos... **

**TODOS:... FELIZ DIA DE LA MAMI!**

**HASTA LA OTRA!**


End file.
